Celty and Namie's Crazy Halloween
by Celty-chan-rpfb
Summary: Celty and Namie were chatting in a chatroom the day before halloween and both come up with a plan... it's a crossover fic staring Alois, Grell and Ciel from Black butler, Celty and Namie from Drrr, Izayoi Sakuya from Touhou, and our cute little buddy Chii from Chobits! I own nothing but this funny idea! w


Hey there! I'm back with a new story! Ok since I RP as Celty from DRRR I have met such nice people... now then this is all a crack fic meaning that non of these characters are acting like they should... on fb Alois is Celty's son so I made that happen here... although on fb I am not dating a Shinra... well enjoy the craziness here people... Happy Halloween and please do not do what was done in this fanfic...

Honestly this started off as Namie and Celty getting the idea to prank the elderly on fb I just thought I should type this out...

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS

* * *

Celty's and Namie's crazy ass Halloween fun!

:So tomorrow is Halloween Nam, what shall we do this year?: Celty asked the crazy ex-doctor in their own little chat room in which only they knew the password-which was "Izayasucksshizu-chansdick"

::I don't know… last year we pranks Mikado, Kida, Anri, Izaya's crazy sisters, and Shizuo-which we should never do again. Not to forget Psyche…:: Namie replied.

Celty sat and thought for a little bit. She knew that this time since she had her head back and that she can go out in public it wouldn't be a problem for both of them to do something. :I got it! We should give little kids spiked gummy bears!: Celty replied as she went to her fridge to look for a bottle of vodka.

::That could work. But what should we do before then?::

Celty again thought for a wile until she came up with a plan. : Lets dress up as death and scare the elderly at the home this year!:

Over at Izaya's work Namie clapped and laughed at the idea. Since Izaya left work has gotten boring for Namie and now that Celty was her new best friend things were way more fun, plus since Namie had a small knack for pulling small pranks on people and Celty was a schemer things were not so quite in the city anymore…

Over the next few hours Celty and Namie were planning what to do for tomorrow's fun, until Celty's adopted child came home from school begging for nachos.

*the next day*

"Ok let's see, scythe-check- scary mast that I stole from Alois's bedroom-check- fake blood-check- long flowing black dress-check- and small caldron to put fake blood-check! OK I'm ready to scare some elderly people!" Celty cheered as she got all the stuff in the side card of her bike and drove off to Izaya's old office.

Namie got changed into her Freddy costume and even made the blades on her hand look real with clear coat on them, she new that this would scare people, after all she new a little blond boy who would be willing help-for the price of a new nacho maker that she destroyed the last time she pulled a prank on someone… Soon Celty arrived with a chipped Alois in tow. She had called up some friends and her son had ditched school due to thinking not being allowed to wear his costume to school was lame-the fact that he was gonna dress up as a girl and dig out a teachers eye was pretty much a bad idea to begin with. Celty and Namie began to explain the plan to Chii, Alois, Grell and Izayoi who all thought it would be funny to prank them too.

"Celty-granny, can chii use her crow bar on the officers?" Chii asked, using the nickname that Celty had come to like.

"Yes Chii, you can do that!" Celty said.

"Can I eat any babies?" Izayoi asked.

"we're out of baby meat…" Namie told to maid.

"Can I kiss a boy and like it?" Grell asked

"YES!" Celty and Namie cheered.

"Can I have nachos'?" Alois asked, which Celty told him he could get some after they were done.

That night on the 10 pm news reporters told the public about a bunch of kids getting drunk and an elderly home reporting that 90% of the elderly had died of a heart attack. They also reported that Shizuo threw someone for giving him an onion with caramel covering it as a joke but people were wondering who would give kids spiked gummy bears and scare old people. No one knew that a group of friends were at home getting yelled at by Shinra, Ciel and Shiki.

* * *

Yea so it's crazy, sorry I didn't put down what we all did there and yes people Alois loves nachos on fb and yes we gave him nachos as a reward for doing a good job. Ciel likes to yell at us and face palms at us for doing stupid stuff... I call it pulling a Ciel! anyway bye bye and happy Halloween from everyone in my crazy head! and remember to please review my work. I might be doing a Christmas fanfic...


End file.
